


Various Transformers headcanons

by SolarPath



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPath/pseuds/SolarPath
Summary: Various Transformers headcanon requests. Chapters 1-10 moved from Tumblr. Feel free to request more for TFP/TFA.





	1. TFP Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:
> 
> How about something simple & fun to start things off: HCs for TFP &/or TFA Starscream realizing he's developed a crush on one of the Autobots' new human companions (i.e. the Reader)? ☆
> 
> (TFP) Beautiful I can see the disgust he has towards himself already. This being my first writing post it’s not bad but I feel I could have done better.

✦ The first thing that grabbed his attention was when you cleverly helped one of the bots in a fight by pushing an unstable boulder on to knockout while he was doing a #villan monologue™ that all Decepticons struggle with. His amusement though only lasted so long once realizing that with Knockout preoccupied with the large rock that the bots next target is him. He bailed.

✦ He starts unconsciously mentioning you all the time by reminding Knockout that he was stopped by a “fleshling.” He doesn’t stop till fed up with his unending torment KO snarkily comments “You talk about this human more than you talk about yourself such a great improvement than before.”   
✦ After a while, he mostly forgets about you till you are taken captive of course. Where you are trying your best to get yourself out of the situation with words. Breakdown of course just wishing you would shut up says-  
BD: I could kill you  
You: Alright so could another bot, a human or a dedicated duck, you ain’t special.   
Hearing your reply and seeing BD’s face made him grin.  
✦ Taking you from Breakdown to start the “interrogation” he started showing off his tools trying to see if threats had any effect. (Much like Dean from spn) You replied to every attempt to get you to spill with snark hiding the fear that any sane person would have. He was impressed you didn’t talk about the Bots coming to get you and what they would do to him as others would. You were, though fearful, ready to keep everything secret, unlike someone else he knew. Himself.   
✦ You two had a stare down and during it, something clicked that he didn’t like. He admired you too much in a way he didn’t like. His face crushed up and he made his trademark sound of disgust/disapproval. If it hadn’t been for the Autobots he would have started the real interrogation to drown those thoughts away.  
✦ Once you’re gone and any damage the bots left him with is fixed he spends his time pacing around trying to figure out some flaw or lies in his thoughts. “It’s just admiration nothing more”, “They’re small and made of flesh I would never”, and such thoughts rack his brain. Deep down he knows the truth but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to hate it.


	2. TFP Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30THOUSANDOCSPLUSANXIETY ASKED:  
> Yo, yo, yo what's up? I like your art, it's cute. Any headcanons on what Soundwave likes to do for fun on the Nemesis (if he ever did have time)? Good luck with the blog my friend! <3
> 
> Nothing much just trying to calm down my overexcited heart. Thank you! <3 Ah Soundwave the character that’s internal personality is 90% headcanons gotta love em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at my old writing and I want to die haha.

✦ Soundwave third in command the listener. I like to imagine whenever he does a quick check of the security cameras or when he is watching through Laserbeak he pulls pranks when he has time.

  
✦ Setting off the alarm only in the room one or two Vehicons are in. Turning it off when they rush outside the room to try and figure out what the problem is. Using the alarm system as basically an airhorn.

  
✦ On more rare occasions when he is able to surprise one of the named cons he saves their reaction for later. If it is amusing enough he shares it with Megatron. I just want you to imagine how embarrassed you would feel if you got pranked and the leader of the Decepticons laughed at you.

  
✦ If he has a good chunk of time to burn he’ll send notifications to people. “You are needed in room A27″ they go there and the room in empty. “You are needed in room D105″ great time to go to the other side of the ship. Just leading the crew members on watching as they get more frustrated. They can’t NOT go what if the next one turns out to be a real notice.

  
✦ Starscream ending up yelling in an empty room after one such prank. Safe to say it never worked on him again and every notification he gets he groans remembering.

Bonus: If he is on a mission away from the Nemesis and he sees a cat it will be pet at least once before leaving. This includes wild cats.


	3. TFP Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please?

✦ Romance with Ratchet sure is something being one of the busiest bots they don’t have a lot of time to do anything special. In the beginning, your shyness probably causes them forget about you he doesn’t mean it and over time he gets much better at but be warned.

✦ He’ll be busy and an hour after you arrived he’ll look down and see you sitting on the railing near him and you’ll give him a shy wave seeing him notice you. His heart will sink a bit wondering how long you have been there. He knows he has to work to keep everything going but they feel he could have greeted you at the very least.

✦ There will be a small span of time where he tries too hard to talk to you when he is busy and he will get easily frustrated having to balance a lot. After you tell him that he doesn’t have to worry about talking to you a bunch that just being around him makes you happy he slows down.

✦ When the relationship becomes more stable knowing what each other needs it becomes a happy routine for you both. Every time he feels you nearby he will subconsciously lower his hand as a silent invitation to sit on his shoulder. The silence you two share fills the base with happy vibes since almost everyone can physically feel Ratchet become less stressed with you around.

✦ You guys will talk he’ll ask about your day and you will let him bounce ideas off of you when he is trying to fix/better something. You both are very grateful that you have this understanding of each other and can easily speak without words.


	4. TFP Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please?

✦ At first, the pure big boi™ mistakes your shyness for fear which it kinda is but not in the way he thinks. Once he understands and you two are together it still takes a bit for you both to work well together. The thing one must remember is if you are with Bulkhead you are also with Miko (in a platonic sense of course).

✦ Having not known a shy person before Bulkhead has this weird way of interacting with you. Like he’s trying too hard to make you comfortable and work with your shy and quietness. You’ll have to speak up and talk to him about it and explain that he doesn’t need to change himself around you.

✦ Bulkhead tries to find time for just the two of you but Miko is persistent. You eventually tell him that it’s fine you understand and even though she is very hyper you are okay. Miko kinda helps you break out of your shell but only just a bit and mostly just around the three of you.

✦ The best time for you two to talk is when Miko is busy trying to beat one of the other kids in a video game. He tells you about more passive stories of back on Cybertron and you talk to him about your hobbies whatever they are. It’s nice knowing that between all the fighting that he has some good memories.

✦ The first date type thing you were suspicious when Miko said she’d stay at the base instead of joining you both on a ride. The ride is smoother than normal and he takes a turn off the road into the woods. As you watch the trees move by it eventually opens up to a field full of flowers. He had been looking for a calming place like this for you two to be alone together for a while. Most of the date is Bulkhead watching you with a smile as you collect flowers to take back.


	5. TFP Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please?

✦ Bee is quick to make friends with you and even though you can’t understand him quite as well as Raph listening to his beeps and watching his motions is soothing. Raph is much calmer than Miko so the three of you get along well and Raph doesn’t mind translating to you.

✦ One day he will give out a small set of beeps it being short you assume he is trying to get your attention. When he knows you are watching he repeats it again this time pointing at himself, making a heart then pointing at you. Safe to say that is your favorite set of beeps and you can recognize it a mile away.

✦ Bee knows you can’t understand him very well and you aren’t the biggest fan of speaking. Consider this though. You both learn sign language together and become silent flirty dorks.

✦ He isn’t much of a sit on my shoulder kind of bot. More of a sit in my hand and let me hold you near my spark kinda bot. If you fall asleep in the back seat of his vehicle form he’d probably cry tears of joy. Seeing you calm and not full of shy worry is his favorite sight.

✦ One thing Bee likes it to go fast (gotta go fast). So expect fast drives down long smooth roads maybe will some soft wordless tunes. Just you two being happy in each others’ presence not worries about anything.


	6. TFP Optimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please?

✦ Having you is both a blessing and a curse for him. You sooth his nerves about the war but when you aren’t around he worries for your safety above the others. You are the closest to him and he knows the Decepticons will abuse that.

✦ Contrary to Ratchet thinking of joyous past memories does not always give a good reaction. Being the leader he is much more aware of what they have all lost. Good memories sometimes lead to thoughts of “I could have done better” and “It didn’t have to be this way.”

✦ He won’t tell you when things are bothering him since after being a leader so long you learn to keep unnecessary worries to yourself. Lay a hand on his face try your best to keep eye contact and give him the “you are not okay don’t lie to me” face™. Be patient with him.

✦ The ideal date he wishes for is being able to take you to Cybertron back when it wasn’t dead. He wants to show you the beauty his home used to offer. Since that can’t happen showing him pictures of the best places on Earth may cheer him up.

✦ This sad war-torn boy will probably subconsciously bring you out of your shell at least a little. He is full of passion that has been buried but you’ll be able to get it out of him with time. Deep down he is still a dork so anything you tell him about yourself, earth or earth customs he will cherish.


	7. TFP Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Starscream and Soundwave with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please? P. S. Sorry I meant to type human in my other requests too

✦Star probably first encounters you on an engergon scouting mission. He noticing you listening in to his rambles about how he shouldn’t have to be the one doing this. You pass some kind feedback that maybe he should talk to his boss if he is feeling this way.

✦His first reaction to seeing you was ew but your advice though useless to him and his situation is a little warming. He replies with that won’t work and go into a detailed rant. You listen carefully and he is honestly surprised that you are still there when he is done.

✦Deciding that no harm would come to leaving you with the knowledge that you know he leaves. He doesn’t return for some time either but after something happens on the nemesis. Something in him persuades him to go seek you out so he can talk to you about it.

✦Having someone that listens to what he has to say and doesn’t devalue his feelings is something he comes to realize he needed. One day on the Nemesis it hits him that he knows nothing about you. Normally he wouldn’t care but the next time he visits he tries steering the conversation away from him for once.

✦Knowing so much about Star makes it easier for you to open up to him and he starts visiting a lot more. Instead of ranting about bad things he talks about good things and tries getting you more involved but he will still rant on for hours forgive him, please.


	8. TFP Soundwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Romantic headcanons for TFP Starscream and Soundwave with shy and quiet but kind and patient human s/o please? P. S. Sorry I meant to type human in my other requests too

✦This low key good boy™ will support any and all mediums you express yourself in. Most people just think he likes singing but you my shy pal don’t have to sing. Like photography then he will line the walls of the nemesis with your photos. Get anxiety because of everyone seeing your photos? Down they come and into his room they go.

✦He won’t force you to get yourself out there since that would be hypocritical of him but he does give you nudges to help you expand your horizons. He wants you to be successful in what field you wish and will help to do so.

✦Like Ratchet but to a higher degree do you two speak to each other via little cues. For a seemingly faceless being, he can be quiet expressive if he wants to. Your silent communication confused the Vehicons and Starscream to no end.

✦He is always busy so having a date off of the Nemesis is unlikely but he has his ways. When he has a break sets up one room with lots of screens to show you lots of different HD photos. Most are beautiful pictures of Cybertron and space but he has collected some from Earth that he finds special.

✦Another special thing he will do is if you ever offhandedly mention wishing to visit somewhere he will remember it. On an extra busy day, he will send you off with Lazerbeak via ground bridge to that location. Have some I’m dating your dad but I’m not sure how I feel about you calling me mom bonding time.


	9. TFP Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED:  
> Hey there, buddy chum pal amigo. Thought I’d help you out by sending a request, so could I please request headcanons for TFP Ratchet with an incredibly sassy and sarcastic s/o who high-key doesn’t give a damn? Btw; congrats on the new blog! I wish you all the luck in the world!

✦ Sassy? Sarcastic? I feel there is a story on how they both got together and he wasn’t perished by them. The old man needs a nap but maybe this is good for him? A new outlook on life might help him out ooorrrr end terribly both options are equally valid.

✦ The good outcome is they lighten his life with snarky jokes that make him grin on the inside. Someone do something dumb? Don’t have to worry about it because you already dealt them some sick burns. Said burns probably work better than just telling them to stop. For some.

✦ The bad outcome is they instill too much of their values into him making him work less or stop completely. I lied this is also a good outcome. He takes their sass and way of life and looks to his and notices that heck he works a lot. He goes on a mini-strike to get the teams attention and explain to them that he works himself too hard. The team comes to an agreement that the bots will take turns working as an assistant so that Ratchet can take the time off he needs.

✦ One Ratchet gets used to being able to step away from the computer chilling around their s/o brings them both closer. It goes from just the s/o supplying the snark to them both doing so. Just sitting in some parking lot judging peoples styles even if neither means it it’s a way to joke around for them both. Maybe even taking a tip from Miko’s book of fun and going off-roading. Of course, it’s still Ratchet so nothing actually dangerous for either of them.

✦ A sass master isn’t one of Ratchet’s first choices when it comes to someone he would see himself with but after spending so much time with their s/o they wouldn’t trade it away for anything. No matter how many times he says he would.


	10. TFP Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEBULOUSCRYPTID ASKED:  
> This is a tad late, but how about some headcanons for TFP Knock Out spending Christmas with a human S/O?

✦ I feel like Knockout would be one of the more accepting bots when it came to this holiday. Decorating? Could be fun to do a project aside from his paint job. Gifts? Why sure he’ll accept any gift from you. Songs? Anything you sing would be lovely. Cookies? He’s not baking and you aren’t getting those crumbs everywhere. Welp, can’t get everything.

✦ I hope you don’t want any green either because this bot is decorating his birth, the med bay, and anywhere that he can with Red and White. He despises how Red and Green look together and no he doesn’t care that those are technically the main colors of the holiday. What about the tree you ask? Fine but it’s on thin fricken ice. Can’t ruin the aesthetic he has going on.

✦ He doesn’t understand the whole Santa thing or why anyone would have a tradition where a mythical man breaks into your house but he does admit that dressing up Breakdown as Santa would be amusing. IF you can convince him to let you both do so. In the end, he does and just kinda watches his best bot and human friend giggle as they take photos of him.

✦ A little dangerous and more of a general winter thing but he will try to take you snow racing. Just finds a random field of snow and drives around it like a madman. You are safe inside of him and snow is just water so it doesn’t bother him much and hearing your screams of terror and laughter brighten his day. He might whine about the cold and having to dry off later but it was his idea.

✦ Speaking of songs back from dot one he is willing to sing with you. Might even put on a little performance to be dramatic but god forbid someone else walk in on it and he won’t say anything for a couple hours. Depending on who walked in he’d probably threaten them if they dare say anything about what they saw. He can be very intimidating when he wants to.


End file.
